


Nurse Milligan

by bellacatbee



Series: Five Acts Fills [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Adam is a nurse. Michael is a Doctor. It's not exactly like Dr. Sexy but its close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Milligan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



> Written for ladyknightanka's Five Acts request for AUs.

Adam’s told his brother Dean enough times that working in a hospital is nothing like an episode of Dr. Sexy. Adam might be a nurse but his uniform is practical, it doesn’t fall open alluringly when he’s bending over patients to check their bandages. He works long hours, a normal shift pattern sees him working eighteen hour and Adam would like to see anyone ready to have a torrid love affair with the staff surgeon and the hot amnesiac patient when they’re practically falling down on their feet. If anyone starts seeing the ghosts of former patients it means they need sleep, not that they’re about to learn a moral lesson.

He’s told Dean all of this and right up until Doctor Michael Milton started work at the hospital all of it had been true.

Now Adam thinks he’s in episode six from season three. And maybe he’s spent too much of his free time hanging out with Dean, watching that poor excuse for a medical drama. Even so, a handsome doctor with a past has swept into the hospital and taken Adam in his arms and Adam is weak-kneed for him. He’s never cared about doctors before. He’s laughed when people suggested he should try dating one because he know what jerks most of them are and Adam is clever enough to be a doctor, he spends more time running around than a doctor does but he didn’t have the money to do more than the nursing degree.

Doctor Michael actually cares about his opinion. It was what attracted Adam to him. He didn’t dismiss his knowledge of the patients out of hand simply because Adam wasn’t wearing a white coat.

And now they’re having sex in a supply cupboard, surrounded by bandages and gauze. Michael is coming off his shift and Adam is just coming on and he knows he’ll ache for the rest of his shift but he doesn’t care. He just needs to have Michael inside him. He reaches back, spreading his cheeks and offers himself to Michael.

“Please.” Adam groans and Michael presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

“You’re so impatient.” He mutters, not unkindly and Adam feels his face flood red. He knows he’d hate it if anyone ever found out like he was like in these moments, how calm and controlled nurse Milligan bent over and begged for cock. He bites his lip, the press of Michael’s fingers against his hole making him wiggle and the nervousness melts away, replaced by desire. Michael chuckles softly.

“Stretched yourself before work? You’re wet.” He murmurs.

“I knew I’d be seeing you.” Adam tells him, glancing back over his shoulder. He stretched himself thinking of Michael and he was hard the whole ride up in the elevator to the floor he works on. Michael wastes no time, spreading him wider and forces his cock deep inside. Adam gasps, banging his head against the wall and he knows they should be quiet because they don’t want anyone to hear them. No matter what goes on in Doctor Sexy, if they catch Michael and him having sex while they should be working Adam is certain he’ll be dismissed from his position immediately.

Michael grips his hips tightly, working into him in a slow, torturous rhythm that has Adam gasping and bucking back, desperate for more friction and for Michael to stop simply gliding against his prostate and to hit it on full.

“Michael, Michael…” He sobs, fingers scrabbling against the wall but he’s got no grip. All he can do is lean up against the wall and hope Michael will take pity on him. Eventually the doctor does, wrapping his hand around Adam’s cock, working him up and down until Adam sobs and comes, splattering over his shoes and he’ll have to clean them because someone will notice. Michael is two beats behind him, filling him up and Adam knows that by the end of the night he’ll wish Michael had worn a condom but at the moment he loves that feeling.


End file.
